jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre (film)
Bond 24 is the working title for the 24th film in the James Bond film series. Daniel Craig has signed on to return as James Bond in Bond 24 and 25. On July 11, 2013 it was confirmed that most of the creative crew from Skyfall is returning: Daniel Craig is returning as Bond, Sam Mendes is returning as director, and John Logan is returning as screenwriter. The film received UK and US release dates of October 23, 2015 and November 6, 2015, respectively.7/11/13 — 007.com — Bond 24 news Production Pre-production Shortly after Skyfall premiered pre-production on Bond 24 began. Bond franchise staples Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson are returning as executive producers and EON Productions, MGM and Sony/Columbia Pictures are returning as production companies. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment secured the rights for home media distribution. With Daniel Craig under contract for two more Bond films, MGM and EON Productions hired Skyfall writer John Logan to pen Bond 24 and 25 as a two-parter, to film simultaneously and release in 2014 and 2015.10/26/13 — Deadline.com — ‘Gladiator’ Scribe John Logan To Write Next Two James Bond Films Immediately after Skyfall ''Mendes had shown interest in directing ''Bond 24 but passed the torch in March 2013 in order to focus on his stage work.2/15/13 — Hitfix.com — Skyfall' director Sam Mendes likely to return for next James Bond film MGM, EON, and Mendes continued to meet and plan the future of the Bond franchise and decided to abandon the two-parter concept and push back the release of Bond 24 ''to 2015 to accomodate Mendes' schedule.4/30/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Sam Mendes Explains His Bond 24 Return On July 11, 2013 it was officially announced that Daniel Craig, Sam Mendes, and John Logan would return for ''Bond 24 for a Autumn 2015 release. On October 21 Ralph Fiennes confirmed he would be in Bond 24 saying "I think everyone knows that, I don’t think that’s particularly a secret."10/19/13 — Metro.co.uk - Ralph Fiennes ‘excited’ about playing M in the next James Bond film On November 24 Naomie Harris confirmed she would also be returning for Bond 24.11/24/13 — NYDailyNews.com - As Winnie Mandela, Naomie Harris found the role of her career in ‘Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom’ In February 2014, while promoting his film The Grand Budapest Hotel, ''Ralph Fiennes revealed that shooting for Bond 24 would occur in October 2014.3/3/14 — Hitfix.com — Ralph Fiennes says new 'Bond' film to start shooting in October He also teased that Gareth Mallory might not be stuck behind a desk in the film.3/5/14 — Hitfix.com — Ralph Fiennes stokes James Bond rumors and talks about M's future In late March 2014 John Logan teased that he had completed the first draft of the script but was cautious to reveal any spoilers about the possible return of S.P.E.C.T.R.E., Quantum, other 00 agents, or other returning elements.3/5/14 — EmpireOnline.com — John Logan Gives Bond 24 Script Update In an April 2014 interview with Charlie Rose, Sam Mendes revealed that ''Bond 24 would be a "continuation" of the character stories he began in Skyfall, ''namely the new characters' (M, Moneypenny, Tanner, and Q) relationships with Bond and each other. Cast & Characters James Bond (Casino Royale).jpg|James Bond (Daniel Craig)|link=James Bond (Daniel Craig) Gareth Mallory (Ralph Fiennes) - Profile.jpg|M (Ralph Fiennes)|link=M (Ralph Fiennes) Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Miss Moneypenny (Naomie Harris)|link=Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) Q (Ben Whishaw) - Profile.jpg|Q (Ben Whishaw)|link=Q (Ben Whishaw)12/10/13 — Deadline.com - GK Films Taps Dexter Fletcher To Helm Queen Rock Pic With Ben Whishaw As Freddie Mercury Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) - Profile.jpg|Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear)|link=Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) = = Crew * Directed by: Sam Mendes * Written by: Ian Fleming (characters only) and John Logan (screenplay) * Produced by: Barbara Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson Rumors Crew Daniel Craig has reportedly asked for Adele to return to perform the next Bond theme following the success of "Skyfall". 1/5/13 — Mirror.co.uk — For your ears only! Daniel Craig wants Adele to sing the theme to the next Bond blockbuster UK tabloid The Sun reported on July 15, 2013 that the film would be based on Sebastian Faulks' 2008 James Bond novel titled ''Devil May Care'', but due to the untrustworthy source it is only a rumor.7/15/13 — TheSun.co.uk — Bond back for movie No 24... Devil May Care Other false titles including Come and Dive have also surfaced.3/20/14 — Metro.co.uk — Fake Bond 24 teaser claims new film will be called Come and Dive Entertainment journalist Kristopher Tapley heard from Skyfall cinematographer Roger Deakins that he would not be returning for Bond 24.2/19/14 — EmpireOnline.com — Roger Deakins Won't Shoot Bond 24 Cast Judi Dench, whose character M died in Skyfall, has joked about a possible return in the next Bond film despite her role as M being passed on to Gareth Mallory (Ralph Fiennes). When asked if she thought Skyfall was her final James Bond film, she jokingly replied: "Certainly not. No, certainly not. I could go on for years. Maybe I'll come back as a ghost. Now that would be Shakespearian," making reference to a previous role.11/9/12 — HuffingtonPost.com — Judi Dench On 'Skyfall' & Her Reign As M Benedict Cumberbatch is a fan favorite for the movie's main villain.9/24/12 — BBCAmerica.com — James Bond Roundup: Benedict Cumberbatch Rumored to be Villain in Bond 24 London-born actor Chiwetel Ejiofor, recently nominated for an Outstanding Lead Actor Academy Award in 12 Years a Slave, is currently considered a "front-runner" for the film's villain.4/5/14 — Entertainmentwise.com — Chiwetel Ejiofor 'Front-Runner' To Play Next James Bond Villain Academy Award winner Penélope Cruz is rumored to be a Bond girl in the film.4/14/14 — EOnline.com — Is Penélope Cruz the Next Bond Girl? Speculation Surfaces After Casting Memo Is Reportedly Leaked References Penélope Cruz Category:Eon Films Category:James Bond films